Nepenthe
by amariys
Summary: Of feelings and things that can make them forget any grief or suffering. Fluff. Ao/Kise, Kaga/Kuro and Taka/Mido.
1. Kise Ryouta

**Title: **Nepenthe

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **1236 words

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Pairings: **Ao/Kise (this chapter), Kaga/Kuro, Taka/Mido in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit taken from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Of feelings and things that can make them forget any grief or suffering.

* * *

**Phase 01: Kise Ryouta.**

Kise's admiration to Aomine was not a secret for anyone else. Every member of Teikou Middle School Basketball team knew the blond man started basket purely because he had seen Aomine's play. Even when they both entered different high schools, it didn't take long for both the Kaijou and Touou Basketball Team members to realize the model basket ball player was looking up at the troublesome Touou's ace.

Truth be told, Kise's admiration had ran deeper than what people thought. At first, yes, he was just dazzled by Aomine's play. For someone who could pick up any styles in sports as easily as he was, almost nothing could excite Kise anymore. He had never understood people's enthusiasm in sports, until he met Aomine. The ace of Teikou was the first person Kise saw who really played basketball with all his heart. Kise was charmed from the first sight, more so when he realized the exceptional skill Aomine had. For the first time in his young life, Kise felt challenged to actually try copying someone else's play style.

Two years Kise ran after Aomine's back, failing each and every time to catch up with the other man. Two years Aomine gave the blond an arrogant smirk while extending his hand, picking Kise off of the ground over and over again. Two years were a long enough time to change Kise's admiration into something else; something deeper, more intense and more frightening than anything Kise had ever felt before.

Two years were enough time for Kise to realize he loved the man he once admired.

If someone asked what had actually changed the admiration into love, the blond would need to take some time to ponder his answer. There were so many things—too many things about Aomine that Kise noticed. Small things that made him adored the man more and more with every passing seconds. Nevertheless, if he was asked, Kise would surely try to answer, a nostalgic, loving smile already morphing his lips even without his realization.

The first thing that actually Kise noticed was Aomine's intense navy blue eyes. Those eyes were always shining with excitement, with so much love and happiness whenever they were having one-on-one. Those navy blue orbs would shine with intensity whenever a game turned difficult for them, reflecting the sharpness of the man's mind while strategizing the moves he would take—or listening to Akashi's instructions very closely. However, Kise was hooked for the first time when that amazing navy blue irises glanced at him, just for mere seconds, with warmth and hints of smile still lingering inside.

It was the beginning, but it didn't stop at that.

Once he was hooked by Aomine's eyes, Kise's treacherous mind started to take in the other small details about the tanned man. It was such small things, like how Aomine's hand felt so warm whenever they engulfed his paler one as he helped Kise standing up just when the small forward was feeling so tired already from his failed attempts in catching up at the taller man. Aomine's hand was gentle yet firm and they lingered for moments even when Kise was already standing in front of him, as if telling Kise to not stop trying. It was Aomine's way of saying he would keep waiting for Kise to catch up with him and Kise hated him more for making his feeling for the other man ran even deeper.

It just got worse after that.

Kise couldn't look away from Aomine after that. He couldn't even count how many time he caught himself looking at the tanned man after and in between practice, with his feelings shown to everyone else who cared to see. Kise always berated himself whenever he found himself doing that, hastily turning his face away from the tempting image of Aomine Daiki wiping at his sweat with his tank, showing hints of tanned skin from where the tank had ridden up without a care in the world. Of course, it only worked for few minutes before Kise's treacherous honey brown orbs shifted back to Aomine's form, watching as rivulets of sweat trailed ever so slowly down the man's neck, pooling on the junction where neck met shoulder. Kise always had to gulp down the saliva suddenly gathering in his mouth after he saw that.

It had gotten so bad until finally Kise couldn't handle himself anymore.

When he started to stare at Aomine's red lips, moist and glistening from the popsicle the Teikou's ace had just eaten, and had to hold in his desire to steal a taste of those delicious looking flesh, Kise knew this obsession he had was getting out of his hand. He hastily stood up, surprising both Aomine and Kuroko, before stammering out an apology and feeble excuse as he left his teammates. Kise's heart was beating very loudly in his chest, it almost felt they would burst without notice at any moment. Kise's face burned, even without looking he knew he was blushing red.

Kise was losing his mind. He just couldn't get Aomine out of his head and it became even harder when Aomine started to invade Kise's dreams, kissing and caressing the blond until Kise woke up with a hoarse shout, sweat and other body fluids dirtying his pajama. It was at that moment Kise knew he had to do something about his problem.

It almost felt like walking towards his own execution when he finally approached Aomine in the locker room once the other members had walked home. Kise couldn't even look at Aomine, afraid the man could read his expression as easily as an open book. The loud beating of his heart sounded deafening to Kise's ears and he had to remind himself to just keep breathing in and out steadily.

The confession stumbled out of Kise's lips in a rush. He was almost afraid Aomine couldn't understand what he had said. The tense silence settling down in the room after seemed to proof his worry. Kise took a deep breath, readying himself to act like nothing was wrong, to cover his awkwardness and true feelings with a laugh—like usual. But then Aomine walked towards him, gently lifting Kise's face with his fingers and then kissed him.

Kise's eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time he had ever kissed someone with eyes wide opened, but he just couldn't close his brown orbs, afraid the soft, moist touch of Aomine's lips on his was only a figment of his imagination. Once the taller man broke their kiss and stepped back, Kise finally realized he was not dreaming. His lips still tingled, nerve endings alive with sensations he had never felt before. However, the one thing convincing Kise he was not dreaming was the light red blush decorating Aomine's face. The ace of Teikou was blushing. Aomine never blushed in Kise's dreams. Not even once.

Then Aomine's arms worked their way around Kise's shoulders, pulling him into an awkward yet warm hug and Kise finally reached his decision: Out of all the things that made Kise adored Aomine, it was the warmth of his hug he loved the most. Because once he was blanketed so securely in that warmth, Kise knew nothing would ever matter anymore. As long as he had that warmth, Kise would be able to smile, no matter what kind of problems he might have to face later on.

**xXXx**

* * *

_Next—Phase 02: Aomine Daiki._


	2. Aomine Daiki

**Title: **Nepenthe

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **1331 words

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Pairings: **Ao/Kise (this chapter), Kaga/Kuro, Taka/Mido in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit taken from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Of feelings and things that can make them forget any grief or suffering.

* * *

**Phase 02: Aomine Daiki**

People who had ever seen Aomine Daiki would say he was ignorant bastard who cared nothing out of his own little world. However, people who actually knew the dark haired man would know better than that. Aomine was rude, stubborn and one minded when playing basketball, true, but he was not ignorant. He was actually far from that. Aomine's skill of observation might not be as high as Kuroko's or even Akashi's, but that didn't mean he couldn't see what happened around him.

So, despite what people might think, Aomine actually knew when someone was crushing on him. He was not a stranger with people's attention or lustful looks, he had gotten them often enough from the girls around him—being the ace of the best sport club in school certainly had its perks. That was why, when Kise first started to look at him differently, Aomine had actually realized it. However, he tried to ignore it, because well, Kise was a guy and Aomine wasn't sure a guy could actually think like that about other guys.

Still Aomine couldn't get that fact out of his mind and it made him even more conscious of the lingering looks Kise gave to him, especially the ones he received when the blond thought he was not looking. At first, Aomine was only curious. He actually felt amused by Kise's attempt in hiding his feelings and so the tanned man played along, acting as if nothing was amiss between them. However, Aomine was not a kind man. He loved to take advantage of Kise's feeling by teasing the blond man.

In the beginning, it was only because Kise's reactions to his teasing were too amusing. Aomine didn't know it would actually be the fall for him.

It was hard to not notice Kise, more so when Aomine knew the blond's feeling towards him. The dark haired man didn't know exactly when the amusement he felt started to evolve, but at one particular time, just as he was teasing Kise by slinging his arm around the blond's shoulder and bringing their faces close together, an unfamiliar scent had drifted into his nostrils. The scent was not unpleasant; on the contrary, it actually sent something close to lust into Aomine's blood. He was so surprised by that reaction, Aomine immediately let go of the other man as if burned. Naturally, Aomine would say Kise stink after that, in a voice louder than it should be because he was afraid that Kise could hear his loud heart beats.

Some scientists said people's sense of smell is the strongest one; that the memory of a person would forever stick into one's mind only from their scent. Aomine didn't believe that theory up until then, because Kise's scent just wouldn't let him forget about the model after that.

It all started from that one scent. Ever since that, Aomine could always tell where Kise was just from a whiff of that particular scent brought by the wind. It almost felt strange, how he immediately turned his head towards the direction the scent came from only to catch the sight of blond head minutes after when there was only monochromatic crowd in front of him before. It was funny how a scent could change everything and bring color as bright as sunlight into Aomine's life.

Aomine thought this strange fixation, this irrational awareness for the small forward would fade in time, but apparently he was wrong. Instead of slowly receding from his mind, the figure of Kise Ryouta started to haunt him more.

Without his intention, the tanned man started to take in the smaller details that built Kise's figure. At first, he idly wondered what kind of cosmetics Kise had to wear in order to keep his skin that flawless, because surely it was unnatural for teenage boys to have that kind of smooth, unblemished skin. Aomine frowned slightly. He never was one to be self-conscious, but he couldn't help noticing the stark contrast between his and Kise's skin tone. It irked Aomine for some unknown reasons, so much so until he wanted to leave a mark—any kind of mark—on that pale white canvas.

Aomine's observation escalated from that. It even freaked him out a little bit. Truly, Aomine didn't even _want _to know that Kise's eyes were not exactly pure soft brown, unlike what he had previously thought. No, from closer inspection, one could actually see small flecks of golden dirtying the clear brown. When Aomine first realized this, it was by accident. They had been playing one-on-one and Kise was blocking his shoot when the blond suddenly lost his balance and fell atop of him. Kise's face was mere inches away from Aomine's, the tanned man could even count the blond's eyelashes if he wanted. At that moment, Aomine also realized how very delicate Kise's blond lashes were when they fluttered on the man's porcelain skin.

Aomine's heart fluttered like a caged bird inside his chest—frantic and wild. It was then he knew he was starting to fall for his number one rival.

When Kise confessed to him, Aomine was not surprised at all. In fact, he actually felt relieved because then he wouldn't be the one dropping his ego. His _observation _of Kise Ryouta was slowly but surely escalating into a dangerous level, so when Kise finally confessed, Aomine couldn't help feeling quite smug. It felt so much like he had won a one-on-one against the blond; only this time the taste of victory was a lot sweeter than usual, just as sweet as Kise's red lips under his.

Being in relationship meant realizing more of Kise for Aomine. It was fascinating how many things Aomine learnt from being around the blond and being privileged to observe him openly. Kise was not that different with how he was with other people when they were alone, but slowly Aomine realized the blond wasn't as dumb as people would have thought. Kise was actually a sharp thinker, his mind sometimes moving in a pace too fast Aomine felt tired just trying to keep up. However, it seemed that being childish was Kise's first defense reaction, perhaps because that behavior actually made him endearing to some people, but few months in their relationship, Aomine was already a pro at reading the blond's true feelings behind the cheerful mask he showed. When Kise finally stopped putting a mask around him, Aomine actually felt honored enough to let the blond did whatever he wished for a day. He had absolutely no regret letting Kise be on top that day.

As their relationship went longer and more intimate, Aomine found out he loved Kise's earlobe more than he should. He had lost count how many times he stared at the reflection of light against the metal ring as if in trance and then his body would move, pulled by invisible magnet, to latch his lips on that tempting lobe, tasting cold and the distinct taste of metal on his tongue. He loved how the blond would blush and yelp at first, before slowly surrendering to him with a small moan. The fact Kise would only react like that because of him excited Aomine even more.

There were a lot of other things Aomine noticed from the blond after that, but he was not so generous as to spread those things around. Those were his little secrets, small things that made Kise his. Above that, though, Aomine didn't think those small details were important enough, because he would only need to see the way Kise's eyes softened whenever those beautiful honey brown orbs glanced at him and knew—without any particular reasons—that as long as he had the blond beside him, there would be no more gloomy days in his life. After all, Kise was Aomine's personal sunshine.

Not that he would let the blond knew about it, of course.

* * *

_Next—Phase 03: Kagami Taiga._


	3. Kagami Taiga

**Title: **Nepenthe

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **1531 words

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Pairings: **Ao/Kise, Kaga/Kuro (This chapter), Taka/Mido in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit taken from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Of feelings and things that can make them forget any grief or suffering.

* * *

**Phase 03: Kagami Taiga**

"_He was the light created for the shadow."_

Kagami Taiga watched from the court side as his shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya, passed the ball to Furihata. They were having a practice match at the moment, but Kagami was standing aside as per Riko's order and was doing sit-ups instead. Although he was a bit annoyed to not playing, but Kagami found he didn't mind the 'punishment' much because then he could observe the way Kuroko played like this.

It was strange, but Kagami never really realized how amazing Kuroko's play was. Perhaps because usually he was the one receiving those outstanding passes himself. From the audience's view, though, Kagami could admit Kuroko was one amazing player. The teal haired man used his higher than average observation skill to choose the best pass route for his teammates, while running and keeping up to the other players' game play all the time. Considering Kuroko's stamina, Kagami was amazed the small man could do even that much.

It was obvious that Kuroko's main strength in the game was his misdirection, though, because it was only thanks to his faint presence he could observe people as closely as he always did, but for some reasons, Kuroko's misdirection didn't affect Kagami that much lately. Like right now, for example. Usually, Kagami would have lost sight of Kuroko after a minute or so of watching him but the red head had been watching the game from the start and not once had he lost sight of his shadow. On the contrary, Kagami's eyes seemed to automatically find Kuroko whenever he changed position. It felt like Kuroko was the only one shining so brightly in the court, despite his position as a shadow, thus making Kagami unable to look away from him.

The game was nearing its end, with Kuroko's team winning by five point differences. It was to be expected, though, because no matter how weak he looked, Kuroko was still a part of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami could feel his lips pulled upward into a satisfied grin. He also would expect no less from his own partner.

When Riko blew the whistle, signaling the end of the game, Kagami took in the sight of Kuroko sighing in relief before relaxing his body. Just like that, the intensity once pouring from the small man disappeared, leaving behind a tired, weary boy drenched in sweat. Kagami sighed, standing up from his position—he had finished 100 sit-ups like Riko asked, anyway—and walked towards the bench to take his water bottle.

After the informal finalities, all the players walked back to the bench, tired but overall quite satisfied by their practice. Kagami approached Kuroko who looked dazed and smacked the teal head softly, making Kuroko looking up at him curiously.

"Don't faint, stupid," Kagami said, offering the water he had to Kuroko before adding, "Good game."

Kuroko's brows lifted in faint surprise as he took the water. His lips morphed into a small smile, one that Kagami thought was reserved for him only.

"Thank you, Kagami-_kun_."

* * *

"_He was the shadow that would always stay by the light's side."_

"No matter how many times I see it, your hunger will never stop to amaze me, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko Tetsuya said in his monotone voice as he sipped at his vanilla shake. As per usual, he was sitting in front of Kagami at the Maji Burger after their practice and like always, the red head had a mountain of hamburgers in front of him, waiting to be devoured.

"Ah, what are you saying, Kuroko? This is normal. I'm still growing up!" Kagami munched on his hamburger heartily.

"I'm still growing up, too, but I don't eat like you, Kagami-_kun_,"

Kagami gave Kuroko a doubtful stare. "Are you sure you're still growing up? From what I see, you're still as small as ev—auch!" The words were cut off by a pained yelp when Kuroko suddenly kicked Kagami's leg under table.

"That hurts, Kuroko!"

"It was Kagami-_kun_'s fault for saying something rude like that," Kuroko didn't look happy at all. His face was still as expressionless as ever, but Kagami could see dark aura suddenly appearing around the smaller man. "I _am _still growing up."

Kagami's brows hit his hair line. This was the first time Kuroko saying something as childish like that and he swore the teal haired man was actually pouting! He could only imagine what their other teammates—or even the Generation of Miracles—would say if they saw Kuroko right now. Then again, Kagami must admit the phantom player looked rather … _cute_ with a pout on his face.

Blood rushed to his face as that thought appeared on his mind. Kagami immediately busied himself with devouring his hamburgers, hoping Kuroko wouldn't see the blush he was sure dirtying his cheeks.

"Kagami-_kun, _are you alright? Your face is red all of the sudden."

No such luck. Kagami inwardly groaned when he heard the question, but the sincere worry he could detect in Kuroko's voice made him flattered—just a little bit. "Uh, I'm alright. It's just … slightly hot here."

"Ah," Kuroko nodded as if in agreement. "Then we should finish soon and return home. I don't want Kagami-_kun _to be sick."

"What, will you be worried if I'm sick?"

"Of course. After all, I still need Kagami-_kun _to defeat the other Generation of Miracles," Kagami slumped forward as he heard Kuroko's answer. The irrational hope blooming on his chest died immediately until the smaller man continued, "That, and because Kagami-_kun _is my light."

Kagami choked on his hamburger. "Y-y-you! How can you say something as embarrassing as that with such a calm face, Kuroko?!"

Kuroko looked genuinely puzzled. "What's so embarrassing about that, Kagami-_kun_? I was just saying the truth."

For a while, Kagami could only stare in amazement at his partner. He knew Kuroko was blunt, but he never thought he would be _this _blunt. Nevertheless, Kagami couldn't say Kuroko's words didn't make him feel warm all of the sudden. In the end, Kagami just grumbled before giving a hamburger to the small man.

"Here, eat up. Just vanilla shake won't make you grow up faster."

The pout returned to Kuroko's face, but he took the hamburger without a word.

* * *

"_Just like light and shadow, they will never be separated."_

"Oy, Kuroko."

"Yes, Kagami-_kun_?"

"… Are you alright with me as your light?"

Kuroko blinked slowly, as if he couldn't comprehend the question immediately, before finally he nodded. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

For once, Kagami looked uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting and shifting his eyes away from Kuroko's searching gaze. The red head folded his arms in front of his chest before answering, "Because, well, you know … I still can't defeat Aomine. He was your light, right? Ever since our second match against Touou, I still can't defeat that bastard again, so I think, uh … don't you think you've picked the wrong person as your light?"

Silence greeted Kagami's question. Kuroko just couldn't believe his ears. He would never think Kagami had this kind of insecurity inside of him. Especially not since the red head always looked happy to fight against strong opponents like Aomine.

"Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Oy!" Kagami was affronted.

Kuroko ignored his light. "I wouldn't choose you if I already knew you would win against everyone else, because that was just ridiculous. I know that winning sometimes wouldn't bring you happiness and I don't want you to gain meaningless victories, Kagami-_kun_. I chose you because I know you won't give up, even if someone beat you one day. I still believe that. You will be able to defeat Aomine-_kun _as long as you don't give up. I made not mistake in choosing you as my light."

The words were full of conviction. Kuroko believed in every word he had said and that fact made Kagami believed in them too. He knew it was foolish of him to compare himself to Aomine, but he just couldn't help the insecurity, because deep inside he had always been afraid that one day Kuroko would leave him and return to Aomine's side instead. The bond shared between the two of them was deeper than anything Kagami had seen before, so the possibility would always be there.

Listening to Kuroko's answer, though, made Kagami sighed in relief. The smaller man was right. There was no need to be insecure. If he couldn't defeat Aomine now, he would only have to become stronger until he could surpass even the ace of Touou. Until then, Kagami was sure Kuroko would always stay by his side too and that was what important.

"Heh, you're right. I'll become stronger until that stupid Aomine would kneel before me! You're better not slacking off either, Kuroko, because I won't be waiting for you to catch up with me!"

"Don't worry, Kagami-_kun_, I won't. Besides, you will still need a long time until you manage to really catch up to Aomine-_kun_'s level." The shadow replied with a smile, glad his light had returned to his usual joyful self.

"OY!"

**xXXx**

* * *

_Next—Phase 04: Kuroko Tetsuya._


End file.
